notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Ammunition System
Night of the Dead and Night of the Dead 2 feature systems that simulate weapons fire and reloading mechanics to increase gameplay complexity and provide a more realistic experience. While there are some similarities between them, the two games have subtle differences as gameplay design has been updated between titles. =Night of the Dead= Players equip Magazines from their inventory. The amount of magazines is displayed above the inventory, alongside the number of rounds left in their current magazine. All weapons share the same pool of ammunition, both in terms of total magazines and even the equipped magazine. So for example, in a standard 30 round magazine, a marine may fire 15 shots with his P-45 Gauss Pistol, reducing his magazine to 15 rounds, then switch to a Barrett M112 to fire the remaining 15 rounds in 5 shots, consuming 3 bullets per shot. This system is not totally realistic in that regard as completely unrelated weapons can share from the exact same magazine, ignoring logistical differences. Reloads In NOTD there are three different kinds of reload types. Each one is better than the last and refills the player's weapon with more ammunition even faster. Automatic Reloads These occur whenever the weapon reaches 0 rounds remaining. The marine will automatically reload his weapon. This takes the listed reload time on the weapon and is displayed in white reloading text. Manual Reloads These occur when a player manually presses T to reload, and his weapon is at half or less remaining ammunition in its current magazine. These reloads are 30% faster than the listed reload time, and are displayed in blue text. Perfect Manual Reloads The best kind of reload a player can perform. These occur when a player presses T when his weapon has 1-2 rounds remaining. It is also possible to achieve a perfect reload at 0 rounds remaining, but only if the player can reload before the automatic reload kicks in. These reloads are 50% faster than the listed reload time, and should always be attempted for. Magazines Magazines in NOTD come in standard sizes. Each Magazine Item comes in stacks of three. They are round randomly across the map or rewarded in bulk for completing specific objectives. Each magazine within the stack of three will add three magazines to the player's equipped amount, allowing a total of 9 equippable magazines per stack of three. Each reload, regardless of weapon, will consume one magazine from the equipped total, unless otherwise specified. If a player runs out of equipped magazines he will need to manually equip more from the magazines within his inventory. Magazine Sizes The amount of bullets a player's current magazine holds can vary a slight amount depending on their class or which item they choose. Standard Magazine What every class but the Assault use, these are 30 round magazines. Upon reloading 1 magazine is consumed from the equipped total. High-Capacity Magazines Used by every class but the Assault upon equipping the High-Capacity Magazines item. This increases the magazines' size to 60 bullets per magazine, but at the cost of consuming 2 equipped magazines per reload. Assault Magazines The Assault class has a special innate ability that increases his standard magazine size from 30 to 40 rounds of ammunition. This essentially means he has 10 free extra bullets per magazine he uses. Assault Ammo Feed The Assault also possess a skill that will increase his magazine size from 40 to 80/120 at level 1/2, respectively. This will however increase his magazine consumption by another magazine per reload, per level. So at Level 2 Ammo feed, in addition with his innate skill, beings him up to 120 round magazines, at the cost of 3 magazines per reload. Assault Ammo Feed High-Capacity Magazines The largest physical magazine size achievable in Night of the Dead. It requires an Assault with both levels of ammo feed, and a High-Capacity Magazines item. This will all stack in concert with his innate ability bringing total magazine size to 160 rounds at the cost of 4 magazines per reload. =Night of the Dead 2= The Ammunition system in NOTD2 will function very similarly to its predecessor. Players will find magazines as items, and equip them into their inventory. Reloads will occur, either automatically or as a result of player input to replenish the ammunition supply of a weapon. Reloads NOTD2 will share the three different kinds of reload types from the original. Each one is better than the last and refills the player's weapon with more ammunition even faster. Automatic Reloads These occur whenever the weapon reaches 0 rounds remaining. The marine will automatically reload his weapon. This takes the listed reload time on the weapon and is displayed in white reloading text. Manual Reloads These occur when a player manually presses T to reload, and his weapon is at half or less remaining ammunition in its current magazine. These reloads are 30% faster than the listed reload time, and are displayed in blue text. Perfect Manual Reloads The best kind of reload a player can perform. These occur when a player presses T when his weapon has 1-2 rounds remaining. It is also possible to achieve a perfect reload at 0 rounds remaining, but only if the player can reload before the automatic reload kicks in. These reloads are 50% faster than the listed reload time, and should always be attempted for. Magazine Sizes Magazine sizes remain largely unchanged in NOTD2, save for an important exception. Standard Magazine Standard magazine size for nearly every class. Once again 30 rounds per magazine, at a cost of 1 magazine per reload. Medal Magazines In NOTD2 players can choose to equip a medal that increases their standard magazine size from 30 to 40 rounds, effectively copying the Assault's unique ability. Modded magazines only consume 1 magazine per reload. High-Capacity Magazines Much like NOTD, NOTD2 will feature high capacity magazines that boost size from 30 to 60 bullets, at the cost of 2 magazines per reload. High-Capacity Modded Magazines High-cap magazines will stack with the modded mags weapon mod, resulting in the player equipping two 40 round mags, for a total of 80 bullets at the cost of two magazines per reload. Assault Magazines Because of the nature of the assault, and his ammo link skill, his magazines effectively wall into their own category. * Standard Magazines - Because of the Assault's innate skill, his magazines start at 40 rounds, 1 magazine per reload. * Medal Magazines - Combining innate skill and weapon mod brings the Assault up to 50 rounds per magazine, 1 magazine per reload. * Ammo Link Magazines - Ammo Link will add another magazine's worth of rounds per level to the magazine, as well as increasing the magazines consumed per reload by 1 per level. This means 40 bullets per level normally, 50 if the player has modified mags. * High Capacity Magazines - This item will add another magazine of rounds to the equipped magazines, resulting in 40/50 more bullets, at the cost of an extra magazine per reload. * Grand Total - An Assault will passively start with 40 rounds per magazine. If he has modified mags equipped as a weapon mod that raises it to 50 rounds per mag. An HCM, in addition to Level 2 Ammo Link will add 3 more mags of 50 ammo. His grand total will be 50x4 magazines, or 200 bullets, and 4 magazines are consumed per reload. Category:Ammunition System Category:NOTD Category:NOTD 2